


Customer Service

by LadyAnatares



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Doggy Style, F/M, Fellby - Freeform, Flirting, Grillbae, NSFW, Not Your Doll AU, One Night Stands, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soul of Indulgence, What Did You Expect, bartinder, fellby's kind of a bastard, ish, this man bathes in raw charisma every morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LadyAnatares
Summary: A brave patron strolls into a monster bar looking for more than just a drink. Grillby's obligated to ensure she enjoys her visit.Straight smut one-shot & birthday gift for my sister from another mister DesChaos, who can't get enough of the bartinder :P Happy Birthday!





	Customer Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesChaos/gifts).



He was cleaning the bar when she walked up to it alone. He could sense her nervous energy radiating off of her in waves, this clearly the human’s first time in a monster-run establishment, but when she caught sight of him her energy shifted in a different direction. A white hot smirk splits his face in response.

Taking the barstool directly in front of him, he exchanges the usual pleasantries with her and then swiftly prepares her drink, taking a bottle of highly-prized scotch from high on the shelf to serve. He sets down the glass before her as he pours, then slides it to her and allows her fingers to graze his flames. She gasps at the unexpected contact, but doesn’t pull away out of fear of burning her fingers. No, her startled surprise is for another reason entirely.

Her soul flutters inside her body, the deep indigo for Indulgence a match for his flames. Her legs shift on the barstool, pressing her knees together and tilting them to one side, pushing her chest up from the motion. The bartender smirks at her physical responses, already basking in the disarmed body language and expression. He _could_ use his Amplify magic to have his way, but tonight it seems like he won’t need to.

And it’s always so much more rewarding when the proper application of charm yields favourable results.

“You’re Grillby?” she asks after some more idle chatter, pointing back towards the entrance. “Like on the sign?”

Grillby closes his eyes briefly as he nods slowly, then opens his flaming eyes to casually scan her form.

“ _Wow_ ,” she breathes. “I’ve never been in a monster bar before.”

His is the _only_ monster bar on the surface, but he has no interest in clarifying that for her.

His interest right now is sitting directly in front of him, stirring at every sound of his silken voice.

Smoothing his tie over his vest, he uncharacteristically leans his elbow on the finished mahogany surface of the bar, enjoying how she briefly considers shifting away, then thinks better of it and lean in to his attentions instead. He keeps his tone low and soft, murmuring seductively about his enviable selection of imported spirits. She seems to have a keen interest in some of the rarer, more expensive labels, until he gets an idea.

Looking away for the briefest moment, he snaps his fingers for the attention of the cat in his employ. The tawny monster shuffles over to him, listening as his master whispers instructions to look after the other patrons for a while.

Grillby has a new customer after all. One he is all too eager to please.

“… Would you care for a tour of the storeroom?” he drawls.

She flusters at his attention, interested in seeing where the evening takes her. He offers a charming smile and his hand, and she gingerly takes his ethereal fingers in hers as he smoothly guides her away from the bar area towards the back room.

His new patron marvels at the wine racks covering two walls of the spacious storeroom, with kegs stacked carefully against a third, and equipment for the local beers he has on tap. There’s a darkly-stained and polished oak counter for bussing trays which sits unoccupied at the moment that divides the room. The lighting in here is bright but warm, and the temperature not too cool at his request. He’s not fond of cooler temperatures, so before he opens for the evening he moves wine bottles individually to a chiller at the front of the house instead of having a larger, and more expensive, cooling system for this room.

The more expensive spirits he was speaking of earlier, the ones that go for thousands per bottle, are kept in a glass fridge in the corner under lock and key. Since they are both rare and highly valued, only Grillby has the key for it and payment is required in advance. From Glenfiddich small batches to the 1926 Macallan, this fridge holds over a million dollars in liquor alone.

He knew it would impress an enthusiast such as her, watching her trace a hand over the frosted glass as her eyes scan the extravagant spirits. As an Indulgent soul himself, he could easily tell that she would have significant appreciation for the finer things.

His eyes, however, are solely on her.

He appreciates the curve of her hips up to the small of her back, the short nude-coloured dress dipping low and giving him a preview of her red lacy bra. Her hair is short and done in waves, hanging loosely over her neck. He looks back down over her bare legs, the soft skin utterly tantalizing to him, and the tall thick heels that accentuate every inch her figure. It almost seems as if her attire and posture for most of the night was to deliberately entice him from the start.

That may, in fact, be true. His higher than average Presence stat _does_ tend to cause women to lower their guard, and many come in scarcely dressed looking for an opportunity with the bartender.

Tempting though it is to open the fridge and pour some fifty-year Highland Park with her, his business sense overcomes him as he knows that would be a nearly twenty-thousand dollar write-off. Instead, an twenty-one year Glenlivet will suit him just fine.

Before long he has the bottle opened and two glasses shallowly poured. Downing one and taking the other in his hand, he steps to stand directly behind her and gently trails his fingertips up the bare skin of her arm, holding the drink before her with the other. She’s drawn to his warmth as she seems to step back into him, accepting the drink and breathing in a whiff of it’s scent before downing it herself.

When she offers the glass back to him, he takes it and sets it on the counter behind him, but doesn’t break his proximity with her. Gentle purple and blue flames dance from his fingers and trail up and down her skin. He leans in to her neck, tasting her musk and the floral perfume he finds there, breathing heatedly into her hair.

She turns around to face him, expression intoxicated though Grillby knows it has nothing to do with the alcohol. He knew from the moment she walked in here alone, yet confident, in her alluring outfit. She may later claim that she was just on her way home from some party, but he’s seen this behaviour in his human patrons many times before. She’s come here for one more thing besides a smooth drink, and the privacy of the back room will give him the opportunity to sate her.

Her hands working to loosen his tie confirms it, and his trail up her back, enjoying her instinctively pressing her hips against his. He checks her expression for permission before sliding his own grip lower, finding the bottom lip of her skirt and gripping her there, pulling her deeper into his embrace. It’s not long before their lips lock together, though unclear as to who started the kiss first.

She sucks against his tongue expertly, the smokiness of the whisky the dominant flavour, though hints of caramel and apple intermingle with her own natural taste. Before long his tie is discarded and she’s pushing him to step back against the dark wood counter, greedily working through the buttons to his dark vest.

He grips her by the waist, squeezing the juncture of flesh through her dress as his other trails up her neck to rest delicately on her jaw line. Pulling her face from his for a moment, his eyes smoulder down into hers as his other hand trails seductively up her back, gripping the metal tab he spotted earlier between two fingers.

“… May I?” he purrs.

A feverish nod confirms it, and he pulls the zipper free to loosen her garment as she continues with her task involving his vest. Before long both clothing articles are discarded, her left in her matched red underwear as she kicks off her heels. Kissing her thoroughly, he assists her with the removal of his dress shirt and belt next, pleased by the initiative she’s shown so far. By now he’s aching with need just as much as she is, and as soon as his pants are loosed by her eager fingers, he’s hiked one of her legs up over his hip and pressing his arousal to her through the remaining thin layers of cloth.

She gasps eagerly as he hikes both of her legs around him now, lifting her easily and bringing her to sit on the edge of the sturdy oak counter. When he first designed the schematics for renovating this place, there were some minor details he included for the contractors that he phrased in terms of durability or simple aesthetic. This polished wood surface is five inches thick, with a sturdy base bolted securely into the concrete floor. So long as the building is still standing, it will never move an inch no matter _what_ level of force is applied to it.

Stepping away briefly to slide her soaked underwear down and off her ankles, he takes a second to admire the drunken expression crossing her face, before pulling her against his bare chest and working the clasp on her bra.

She breathes wantonly as he circles his thumbs over her bare, pert nipples, her hands interlacing with the flames of his head and pulling him in to expertly nip at her neck. Her legs spread ever wider as the tip of his erection brushes her swollen, waiting sex.

Fire elementals and water generally _don’t_ mix, but there seems to be a generous exception made by the universe when it comes to bodily fluids. When he swirls his tongue with hers again and pushes into her waiting entrance, he is unconcerned about producing dangerous steam that could burn or otherwise harm his willing partner.

She moans as he plunges into her, working his way deeper with each slow thrust. She releases his head and grabs his hips for stability, lost in the sensation of him filling her completely. He goes to lap at her neck and leave his mark on her skin, but senses an unexpected spike of annoyance at the act. Is it that she doesn’t want evidence of their tryst on her? Or… Is it that she wants to focus on the sensation of sex itself?

Either way, he’s open to change things up for tonight.

She whines as he withdraws from her suddenly, but he grabs her hips and holds her in place. “… Flip over,” he commands deeply, and she smirks as he releases her so she can comply.

On her stomach now, he grips her thighs and lines up with this new angle on her entrance, quickly pushing in and filling her completely. Her startled gasp is music that stirs the bottom of his soul, igniting his own need. She grips the edge of the counter, halfway to biting down into the sturdy wood as he begins his forceful thrusts.

He misses the loss of her soft skin pressed against him so completely, but this new position is more pleasurable for the both of them. Grillby quickens his pace, savouring her every whimper as she begins to lose herself to his expert ministrations. He slows as he nears his climax, knowing that she hasn’t had her fun just yet.

Separating a small flame from his body, he guides it to the front of her sex, letting it rest against her clit to work that delicate nub. She lets out a startled gasp, then an unrestrained moan as the flame circles it expertly, then he slams himself into her again, thoroughly relishing the sweet sounds of satisfaction emanating from his partner. Keeping only a marginal part of his attention on the detached flame working against her, he works himself into a quicker, greedier pace, hitting his hips noisily against her again and again as he chases his own end.

She’s halfway to screaming as her walls clench around him, lubricating herself against the friction of his motions, whole body quaking as he refuses to slow his pace against her sensitive walls. It’s not long before he tips over the edge himself, grunting as his magic spills into her, slowing his pace but not his force to ensure she is properly filled.

Once he withdraws from her aching sex, her body relaxes against the counter, trembling slightly from the enthusiasm and satisfaction of their act.

He seizes a clean rag from a shelf below the sturdy countertop as she rights herself to sit on the edge of it, using it to quickly clean himself as he finds his face close to her leaking entrance. Ever the gentleman, he leans in and grips her leg, lapping at her to tidy with his tongue at first to her surprised gasp, then wiping the sensitive area properly with the rag in his hand before tossing it behind him in the bin.

As they sort out clothes to get dressed, he grins smugly down at his latest conquest, who is now suddenly bashful over their coupling in the back room of his bar. Her eyes glance away from him to the side as she smooths hair from her face, her hand occasionally gripping her opposite elbow. He takes her hand in his on one of these occasions, interlacing fingers as he pours another drink for the both of them from the bottle of Glenlivet from before.

Each savouring the spirits, and each other’s company for a few minutes longer, he listens with curiosity as she tells him more about herself. He’s not sure how much of the information he’ll retain beyond tonight, but for now she has his undivided interest. Once done with their respective drinks, he gets the door and bows to her, inviting her to step through ahead of him.

Having a business to run, he gets absorbed in work and loses track of her a short time later. Later that night when he is settling the day’s sales, he finds her receipt and chuckles to himself.

She’s left him a phone number to reach her by, and apparently, her name.

He crumples it and tosses it idly into the trash.

If she wants more of his exceptional ‘ _customer service’_ , she knows where to find him.

**Author's Note:**

> One of Grillby's famous one-night stands XD XD


End file.
